One conventional form of electrochemical cell for providing electrical power utilizes a lithium anode and an air cathode. A limitation on the power developing ability of such cells, however, adversely restricts the usefulness thereof in high power density applications, such as present in aeronautical propulsion systems.
Another form of conventional battery utilizes a lithium anode with hydrogen peroxide electrolyte. Such batteries provide greater power output than the air cell batteries, but have a serious disadvantage in relatively high weight and cost. Thus, again, such peroxide system batteries are not adapted for use in aeronautical propulsion high power density systems.